It Will Rain
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Heather Sinclair loves Severus Snape with all her heart. His disgusting pipe smoking is driving her mad and ruining his lungs. She gives him an ultimatum which may cost him losing her.


"Why didn't you tell me?!" I raged. Severus Snape flicked on his lighter and lit a pipe, puffing the smoke deeply in his lungs. "Heather, it doesn't matter." I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it does. Once its begun the damage is permanent." He sighed. "Come here." I stalked up to him boldly. Severus breathed out a lungful of smoke, coughing slightly. "I've been smoking a pipe since I was made a professor. Surely the potions I brew possess fumes which are harmful to my lungs as well." I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you, Severus. I don't want to lose you to some pipe." Severus glared at me. "Do not say that if you do not mean it." He brought the pipe to his lips again and let the smoke fan throughout the roots of his lungs. Without warning, he ruptured into a mighty coughing storm, rattling his lungs violently as his lungs protested, flurrying the smoke from his lungs in full drafts. I slapped his back urgently as he coughed, his lungs quelled. Severus coughed the leavings of smoke from his lungs, the volume of the dispute in his lungs dwindling. He sighed deeply. "Severus, take a deep breath." I lulled. He took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles. I walked to the door, about to open it. Severus sighed. "Forgive me for being so cold, Heather. I don't want to lose you, either." I rolled my eyes. "But you don't want to give up your pipe for me or your lungs." I abruptly left and heard the door fling open and Severus's swishing robes. He coughed, his lungs empty from trailing me. "Heather." he breathed, coughing from breathlessness. He suddenly thundered into a colossal, vehement coughing outburst, forcing the air out deep in his lungs. I mentally cursed myself and helped him back into his office, shutting the door. Severus was still coughing pointedly, his lungs angry and inflamed as I assisted him back to his desk. I dulcified his unsettled muscles as he coughed. Finally, his energetic coughing refrained. "What happened, Severus? Why were you coughing?" I demanded. He coughed for a moment, clearing his lungs and sighing. "I was out of breath, my lungs were blown." He sighed. "I need you, Heather, essentially with the air in my lungs." I kissed him genuinely, and he broke off coughing, choking his lungs. I watched him in concern as he coughed. When he finished coughing, I claimed his lips again more deeply. Severus coughed several times as we wrenched apart, his lungs demanding air. I patted his pack until the fierce coughing ended. He sighed and led me to his chambers adjoining the office. Severus pulled out a pipe lighting it and puffing the smoke heavily into his lungs. "That's why your coughing!" I pointed out. "You'll ruin your lungs." He began coughing as the smoke charged throughout his lungs, ballooning them. Severus crumpled to the ground, the coughing intensifying and bringing him to his knees. The pipe smoke had overwhelmed the room and Severus was constantly coughing, his lungs venting the smoke distinctly. I turned the overhead fan on until the smoke vanished. His coughing scattered and gradually culminated. He coughed numerously, clearing his lungs and sighing. "Are you okay? If we're meant to be together, you're forgetting that pipe. You'll get lung cancer from that thing." I scolded him. He coughed, his lungs dissipating the last of the smoke within them. Severus finally sighed, looking at me anxiously. "Perhaps." I shot him a chafed glare. "I can't conceive what your eventual death will do to me." I started to leave, when he breathed sharply, inducing another infuriating cluster of coughs, trumpeting his lungs blatantly. I turned quickly to see him holding up his hand, telling me not to interfere, as he coughed deeply into his fist. Shortly, the thundering in his lungs melted, and he sighed. "Heather, will you stay with me in my chambers this evening?" I shook my head. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs profoundly. "I need you in my life, Heather. Please forgive me for my ignorance." He was suddenly behind me, clasping my hand. He lead me to his bedroom. As we reached the room I noticed his pipe was still smouldering, encompassing the room with sheets of smoke. Severus coughed violently, the smoke polluting his lungs again, as he opened several windows in both rooms while I turned the fans back on."Do you understand why you have to stop this shit now?" I snapped. He continued coughing harshly, his lungs storming in the suffocating debris inside them. After a few minutes, the room was partially clear. Severus coughed the remaining fragments of smoke from his lungs and sighed. He coughed repeatedly, clearing his lungs effectively from any particles left in them. He then accompanied me to the bed, where he throttled me senseless, leaving me screaming for more. Severus climaxed, and released his semen in me, as we both laid exhausted from the orgasm. "I love you, Severus." I smiled. He coughed, clearing his lungs. "I love you, Heather."


End file.
